Utsukushī Shikaku
by Phoenix-LOL
Summary: April O'Neil thought all surprises were over when she met the turtles, after all what could be crazier than teenage mutant ninja turtles? Well, how about a group of teens called the Scarlet Carsons, vigilantes with pasts drenched in blood, who are not they seem. Surprised? TurtlesxOC's. 2012 verse
1. First Glance

Utsukushī Shikaku

Summary: April O'Neil thought all surprises were over when she met the turtles, after all what could be crazier than teenage mutant ninja turtles? Well, how about a group of teens called the Scarlet Carsons, vigilantes with pasts drenched in blood, who are not they seem. Surprised? TurtlesxOC's.

A/N: Hello all! I had this idea formed when I first saw TMNT on a cold, rainy day and I thought I'd throw it out to see if it was good or not. Yes, there will be romance in this story, for it is one of my stronger writing points, but I will include action and drama. The title means 'beautiful assassins' in Japanese, mainly because I couldn't think of anything better at the time, if anyone has a title idea, PM me. If you don't like the pairings- don't flame please! This is my first TMNT story, reviews are appreciated, many thanks.

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and it's fantastic.

Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1: First Glance

For the sixteen year old sophomore known as April O'Neil, you think high school would be enough of a purpose. However, the first days she entered the halls of her high school, the girl had the strangest feeling, a mixture of anticipation and hesitation over the ceremonial day. She settled into her routine, with albeit some jitters in her thoughts on what it would be like. The idea if being a high school student excited her once. Once- long ago; back when her father was still with her, not missing. Back when she could walk the crowded halls normally without the inner-lying knowledge that people were talking about her like a charity case. Back when her life was normal.

Now, though, she was anything but normal.

The fiery spirited O'Neil had a new life now, and a new purpose- finding her father. She really only attended this school because it was required by law, until she was 18 that is, that and also she knew her father would want her to try for as normal as possible, to just be a regular teenager.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, April made her way to her physics class, taking her usual spot somewhere thrown in the middle of the lines and rows of desks. She was early, not many others had walked in yet, buying whatever free time they could squeeze from the clock. She set up her books and paused, her brain reminding her that today was Thursday and most likely meant a pop quiz was headed her way. Teachers felt as if Thursday was the best day for quizzes and tests, much to her annoyance- why call it a pop quiz of you give them out on a certain day? Trying to dissuade the obvious flaw her mind saw, her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Seeing her physics teacher fully engrossed in a magazine, she pulled out the device and saw she had received a text- from a certain Tphone number.

_P1V1 = P2V2 (At Constant Temperature)_

_-Donnie :)_

That was Boyle's Law- something she had a hard time remembering for some reason. The girl remembered trying to work through the problems of her physics homework, struggling until the purple banded brother offered a hand. She couldn't help but smile at the thoughtfulness of his gesture, slightly surprised he had remembered at all.

_Got it now- thnx!_

The metal bell rang, calling back her thoughts as she stowed her phone after sending the message away. Everyone filed in and sat while the elder physics teacher got up from his seat.

"Good morning class," He proclaimed after settling the noise down to a low level, "You probably were expecting your pop quiz today-"

This bought her attention: Were- As in past tense?

"Due to an unforeseen event, it seems as if my tests have gone missing." The teacher darkly played at the words, as if the kids he was staring at were to blame. April rubbed the bridge of her nose; _Great, all that studying for nothing..._

"So, I am forced to postpone the quiz until tomorrow," Most of the class sighed in relief, "However, note that since I am warning you in advance, assume this quiz to be extremely difficult- and a serious part of your grade."

April sighed, leaning on the palm of her hand as she waited to see what else would happen, not that she thought anything would.

"Now, before I proceed with the lesson, we have a new student with today." The teacher motioned for the door where a new girl stood quietly. April immediately took her in, honestly not expecting this. The girl was a bit talker than her height, with light brown hair that shined with the texture of silk, pulled up into a bun held in place by two lavender chop-sticks with two strands hanging in a manner that framed her extremely pretty face. Her eyes were a velvety shade of sky blue, rivaling that of the sky out the window next to the sophomore; eyes that could take her breath away. She wore light make up- gloss on her lips and purple eye shadow. She was dressed in a crisp, white blouse, buttoned up to the neck, a dark green and white plaid skirt and small black kitten heels. A closer inspection of her legs revealed nude colored stockings- and a light blue velvet choker adorned with a gold circular charm. Honestly her wardrobe better fit a private institution than a public high school.

"Class, this is Ophelia Saīto, a transfer student from Japan." The girl smiled a bit nervously, her feet poised together on the white tile floor, "She will be staying with us for the period of the week, see that she feels welcome." The teacher than turned her attention to the new student, "You can take a seat next to Ms. O'Neil near the window."

Ophelia's eyes drifted to April's light blue orbs, sitting beside her, careful to tuck her skirt under her as she took her place beside her.

"Hello." April whispered quickly as the professor hurried on the next topic.

"Greetings." The girl nodded, turning back to the teacher as he wrote what chicken scratch he called his handwriting on the board.

The redheaded sophomore tried to focus on her work, but her attention was being slightly distracted by the presence next to her. Something about Ophelia was just... different, she didn't know if it was her clothes or looks, but her intuition screamed was something off about her. Rolling the sudden feeling away, she resumed her note-taking, reassuring herself that her impression would change in time; she just needed to know Ms. Saīto better. At least, that is what she intended to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

When the bell let its monotone sound of freedom at the end of the day, hundreds of kids flooded the halls, ready to accept the liberation from Algebra and English classes. April made her way through the masses of teenagers her age, subconsciously looking for the transfer student. Her eyes served her well; Ophelia was perched on a crumbling stone wall, near the school's main entrance. Her posture was straight, eyes lowered to a worn brown book in her hands (that looked like a long-lost museum artifact) she seemed engrossed in to the point where the world around her was nonexistent- or she was desperate to ignore the group of males that had eyed her lustfully with their passing.

"Hey Ophelia." April called as the new girl looked up from her book to meet her similarly blue eyes, "Whatcha reading?"

"Hello Ms. O'Neil, I was currently wrapped up in Act two of Julius Caesar." She closed the book, using her thumb to hold the page temporarily.

"Shakespeare? You enjoy that?" She hadn't meant to sound so surprised but anything with Shakespeare was torturous for the sophomore. English had to have been her least favorite class... Of all time.

Ophelia nodded, "Yes, is that ok?"

"Of course! Whatever suits you..." The yellow dressed girl waved embarrassedly, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

The transfer nodded, "I know it does seem a bit strange, just a preference I guess." Her eyes moved upfront to her company, "May I ask you something, Ms. O'Neil?"

"First- you can call me April," The girl smiled in a way that just fit her personality, "Second- sure, ask away."

"I overheard a few students... Speaking about you." She looked as if she was choosing her words carefully, "They mentioned something about your father."

With that, April got discouraged, her smile fading from her face till it practically vanished, memories of her father flooding her minds and sending her eyes pain.

Seeing this reaction caused Ophelia to be taken aback, "I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine." April blinked her tears away, refusing to let them form, "He was taken from me a few months ago; nobody has been able to find him."

"Not even the police?"

April bit back a scoff, "They wouldn't believe the truth, saying I had some kind post-traumatic stress and couldn't think straight."

April watched Ophelia take her hand into hers, "How was he taken?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." April looked down, only to look back up as her hand was gently squeezed, silently encouraging her on, "... He was taken by alien robots called 'The Kraang'."

To her surprise, her expression showed some surprise but not a trace of disbelief was held in her pools of sky blue.

"I'm sorry you lost your father, April." Ophelia stood up, eyeing her reassuringly, "I hope you are reunited him son."

April smiled back; nodding a 'thanks' as her phone went off in her pocket, looking at it saw it was Donatello calling her.

"I'm afraid I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow?" Ophelia held her books to her chest, ignoring the device vibrating in her hands.

"Yeah, see you later!" April waved as she ran to the nearby street, answering her phone with a 'Hello?'

_"Hey, how'd your test go?" The caller's voice chimed on the other end of the line. _

"Would you believe he lost the test?" April slowed to a brisk walk, allowing her breath to catch up with her.

_"He what?"_

"He lost the quiz so were taking it tomorrow. I really regret staying up for that extra hour now."

_"Well, look on the bright side; at least you have more time to study now."_

April smirked, "I thought you said this was a bright side?"

_"Well you do- Mikey get away from-! I gotta go; Mikey's getting in my lab again."_

April giggled, "Keep him outta trouble."

_"I'll try."_ A muffled voice said something in the background, _"MIKEY NO THAT'S THE-" _

The line cut off from what she guessed was the impending explosion. Awkwardly locking the phone, she made a mental note to visit the lair later on after she finished her homework.

April casually walked down the street, a newspaper blowing at her face from some stray newsstand in the area. Partially annoyed, she aimed to throw the news away until the large print caught her attention-

**ACQUITTED! Johnson released on fraud charges!**

A further inspection of the article revealed the story of a highly influential businessman by the name of Lance Johnson, who had been accused of stealing millions of dollars for working class pay checks, was acquitted from his case due to lack of legit evidence. The sophomore growled, it was obvious he stole it- all the clues pointed to him, honestly who could just lose 2 million dollars' worth of people's hard earned money?

Stopping at a crosswalk, she waited for the light to change, coincidentally seeing a figure dart into a nearby alley. Against her better judgment, she peered inside the narrow stretch between the two brick buildings. Not seeing any imminent danger, she purged deeper, listening to mice skitter away and flies buzz around overflowing piles of garbage. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until she turned to a nearby wall were a large red emblem was sprayed upon the wall.

It looked like a flower- a cross between a daisy and a rose, with intricate petals and a thrones stem. Its head was a blood scarlet color, the green still vivid as if it was just painted. Reaching her bag, April pulled out her phone and took pictures, the light making it difficult at first. This would definitely be something she would research, homework could wait. Coming back out, she noted the street, then looked back in the paper- her eyes widening at some conclusion.

Perhaps she could go see the turtles now...

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Michelangelo narrowly avoided Don's wrath as he fled the now smoking laboratory. He hadn't personally meant to cause the device to explode, but the button was just so tempting- it mocked him, teasing him to press it!

"I said I was sorry Donnie!" The orange banded turtle dashed for the pit where Leonardo was watching Space Heroes. He dived in front of the TV much to his elder brother's annoyance. "Don't let him kill me!"

The leading turtle sighed, narrowing his eyes at the wild turtle, "What did you do NOW?"

"He activated the self-destruct mechanism in my latest project- the one I spent weeks working on!" The inventor stormed in the room, answering Leo's question.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to explode?" Mikey hid partially behind his brother, in essence, making in essence a turtle shield from his brethren.

"You didn't take notice of the 'DO NOT TOUCH: WILL EXPLODE' did you." The purple banded turtle grumbled as a sweat drop formed on the orange turtles head. This only led Donatello to chase Mikey in circles around the blue leader.

"Alright, break it up!" Leo personally separated the two with his hands, holding each an arm-width apart.

Approaching footsteps distracted the trip as they drew their weapons, preparing for whatever intruder dared cross the turtles' path.

Luckily for April, they saw her before she did.

"Hey April!" Donnie enthusiastically welcomed his crush.

"Hi guys, your not gonna believe what I found out." The human girl made her way to the pit and sat on the outer level, pulling out her yellow laptop decorated with a few colored stickers. She brought up the photos she saw earlier so the trio could see better.

"It's a flower." Leo stated blandly, not really seeing the point.

"Wooooaaaahhhhh-" Mikey gaped at the flower, "It's fantabulous!"

Donnie rolled his eyes at Mikey's new 'word of the week', "It's a... Nice flower?"

April puffed, realizing she needed to explain, "I found this drawing in an alley near the main office building of Lance Johnson, the man recently acquitted of smuggling money from his employers checks."

"Well, so much for equality for all-" Leo places his tri-fingered hands on his hips, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have the strangest feeling about it- like it's some kind of omen." April confessed to the leader.

Donnie sat next to April and gently touched he shoulder, "I'm sure it's just street art April, if it was some kind of warning, there would be more than just a picture."

April bit her lower lip, knowing Donatello made a logical point, however thy didn't persuade her intuition from sending out crazy spidey-signals. "You're probably right."

"He usually is." Mikey joked as Don only stared him away, the parties fleeing to the safety of his room and his beloved comic books, just barely avoiding a entering Raphael.

The red masked turtle paused but only shook his head, "I don't want to know."

"Hey Raph," Leo greeted, "Anything happen on patrol?"

"Suns goin' down so it's mostly quiet." The turtle rasped, "Got any pizza lying around?"

"I called in one on my way here." April checked the time, "It should be done by now." She stood, placing her laptop aside and grabbed her backpack, "I'll be back."

Mikey poked his head around the corner as April left, "Did I hear pizza?"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

April walked out of the small pizza parlor, carrying a large pie in her hands. The aroma wafted to her nose, making her mouth water at the turtle delicacy in her hands.

A strong burst of wind suddenly came out if nowhere, knocking her off her feet and the box into the air. Her hands blocked her fall but and when she opened her eyes to see where the pizza landed she realized there was person beside her.

It was a girl firstly, her age- with yellow-blonde hair, up in a ponytail and field green eyes. She was wearing a pair white jeans splattered with neon paint for a funky effect; a black, loose tank top that formed a peace sign out of sparking dripping design and white and bright neon yellow sneakers. The thing that had caught her attention was the red and green dots on her arms- paint drips. The girl looked down on her in concern, he arms holding the pizza box- intact. "You ok?"

April immediately brought her mind back down to earth as she got up, nothing broken or damaged, "Yeah, thanks." She took the box from her hands.

"No prob." The girl saluted playfully before running off, quite hurriedly for that manner.

April continued her walk, but her mind drifted to the out-of-place paint drops. They were the same color of the graffiti she found earlier, the scarlet and verde color strikingly similar. _Could she possibly be related to-?_

_Oh come now April,_ her mind came into play,_ It's probably only some graffiti done by a street artist, New York has tons of them and you know it! If anything, she's the one who made it originally. _

The argument her other conscious created was well-crafted enough for her to drop the subject. It was probably nothing- she just wanted a little excitement that's all, now she was making up excuses. Tracking down the path to the exit manhole, she failed to see the top room of a tall skyscraper beside her still be lit- even as darkness rolled in.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

An elderly gentlemen stared out the New York City skyline with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had done it-Lance Edgar Johnson had pulled off the crime of the century: pocketed 2million dollars and avoided the slammer, now in a few hours he would headed to Acapulco by dawn- and no one could be the wiser. Nothing could stop him now.

"Mr. Johnson, the building is being locked up for the night." A pretty blond secretary wearing dark tinted glasses informed him of the hour.

"Ah, yes Juliana- I'll lock up myself."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, sir." This caused him to turn and see 'Juliana' smirking toward him in an eerie way.

"What?"

The secretary removed her glasses to reveal dark, crimson orbs, "Hello Mr. Johnson- I am your executioner."

At that foreboding word the man reached for the phone on his desk to call security; to his horror the line was dead.

"I saw to it that we couldn't be disturbed by any... unwanted guests." The red-eyed woman stood up upon the lavish desk that separated the two figures and kicked the phone away, the machine smashing and crumbling against the nearby wall.

The criminal was frantic now, his eyes bulging and whinedout,"W-w-what do you want with me?"

The woman then hopped down next to Johnson, he unintentionally fell backward, crawling to get away. "I have a gift for you Mr. Johnson." His attacker exposed a small pill in her gloved hand- "Now- open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

"No, no please- please no! No, no, NO! NO! NO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Please Read and review!

-Phoenix


	2. Night Watch

Utsukushī Shikaku

Summary: April O'Neil thought all surprises were over when she met the turtles, after all what could be crazier than teenage mutant ninja turtles? Well, how about a group of teens called the Scarlet Carsons, vigilantes with pasts drenched in blood, who are not they seem. Surprised? TurtlesxOC's.

A/N: I have mixed feelings on this story- There are little reviews yet people are definitely reading it. So I'm gonna offer another chapter for inspection. Enjoy readers!

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and it's fantastic.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

As soon as April set the box down, it was fair game. The first was Mikey, then Donnie, Raph and- well let's put it this way.

The pizza never stood a chance.

A good fifteen minutes later, only crumbs remained inside the cardboard container, cornered on the floor like the helpless prey it was.

Leo had shifted to the TV, the bad-acting of Space Heroes lighting up the small screen much the leaders delight. Raph and Mikey were fully engulfed in their own comic books, while April was buzzing up her laptop, eagerly checking blogs for any activity with Donnie taking some form of notes in a small book.

The purple banded turtle perked at April's small sound of surprise, her blue eyes widening in surprise. "What is it April?" Donatello closed the book, his attention fully on the human girl.

"Remember that picture I showed you earlier?" April asked, looking down at the mechanically gifted ninja turtle, "The one with the flower?"

"Yeah."

"I think I found out what it is- Look at this..." She absentmindedly patted the spot next to her on the stone step. Don tried to calm the blood bounded for his cheeks as he took a spot close to the fiery-ponytailed girl.

She motioned with the mouse to a photo of the scarlet colored flower painted on a brick wall. She scanned the comments and exclaimed, "I had a feeling it wasn't natural!"

"What's not natural?" Leonardo threw the question over his shoulder, eyes still glued to the TV set.

"Besides your obsession with a fiction character? Nothing- why ya ask?" Raphael piped up, much to the growing annoyance of the blue banded brother.

"It says here that this flower has been seen elsewhere- throughout the country, over the past year or so." April summarized, "No one has claimed ownership of it so far- the real kicker is that every tine this drawing has been spotted, a crime was reported a few hours later."

"So it's like some kind of sign?" Mikey sat up and closed his reading material.

"Exactly." O'Neil pursed her lips in a bow shape, "I wonder what it means though..."

"Hey, look at this-" Donatello read from the article's description, "'No known flora can be directly identified with the drawing. Some claim that the flower was made up the image simply a vision of whatever the original artist intended to depict a real mystery.'"

"Made up? Why make it up?" Mikey scratched his head, confused.

Leo thought for a moment, "Maybe it's not the flower, that's important, but the message behind it that matters."

"Or- it could just be one big coincidence." The hard-hitting red turtle added uninterestedly.

"There is no coincidence- only the illusion of coincidence." A deep, wise voice rang out in an echo effect living in a sewer creates. The tall presence of Master Splinter glides into the main room as all eyes shifted to him and the pearls of wisdom he dropped from his muzzle.

April thought about her Sensei's words- the meaning of a coincidence... _Was there any coincidences? _

As the end theme to Space Heroes played off in the silence Leo spoke up, "It's time for Evening patrols." He dodged the shuriken as it whizzed by his head, jamming into the manual off button displayed on the TV's front panels.

"Can you stop doing that?" Don mentioned to Raph, "If I have to fix another one of those buttons- I might lose it!"

"Yeah, when I start to care I'll let you know-Oomph!" The red banded turtle rubbed his head as the green crystalized staff of his patriarchal figure jade swift contact with it.

"Shouldn't you be headed home April?" Michelangelo asked, referring to the late time.

The girl in turn shook her head, "My aunt's outta town for a few days- besides, I'm due for another Kunoichi training session tonight."

"You sure you're ok being down here?" Donatello looked at his crush with honest concern.

"No place I'd rather be." Her smile was honest, and he in return couldn't help but smile.

With that the four turtles suited up, and headed for the exit- "We'll see you in an hour!"

"Be careful my sons!" Splinter called out one last time as the echo replied back a 'Hai Sensei'.

April placed her laptop away and met her teacher, "I'm ready, Sensei."

This brought a small smile to the rat's face, "Let us begin."

XxxxxxxxxxxX

One of the many things the group of heroes was thankful for was the forced habit New-Yorkers had developed overtime- the outgrown habit of look up. Four figures dashed across rooftops, from building to building with ease. A low, morose fog, had sunken into the city-quite opposite of the way it has been a few hours ago when the sun was still in the sky. While this weather provided an extra layer if security for them, it made their job tougher. The lamplighters gave off an eerie, illusory glow that could easily play with the mind of those who were not careful.

"Man-" Donnie swiped at the heavy layer of smog mere inches in front of his face, "This fog is so thick; you could cut it with a knife."

Mikey perked at his brother, taking his nunchucks and, drawing out the hooked blade, sliced the mist into a smiley face.

"We should split up to cover more ground." Leonardo addressed, "I'll go with Don and Raph- you have Mikey."

Raphael only crossed his arms, not amused in the slightest, "Why do I have to be stuck with Mikey?"

"Because," The blue leader narrowed his eyes, "I had to be stuck with him last time."

Michelangelo only stood there, waving his arms like a maniac, "I'M RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!"

A unanimous 'SHHHH!' came from the trio, quieting him from trying to give away their position.

"Sorry..." He squeaked, sitting on a nearby box, gazing out at the reflective city lights.

Blue and purple headed east while Red and Orange stayed put, watching and waiting out, in a haze of New York City signature-smog.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Ophelia cursed her heels as she ran down the barren street, dodging into a nearby alley way. She panted, trying to catch her breath, the coast behind her clear for now. She honestly regretted not taking her tessens; however her initial worry of it being discovered on the high school's campus was a legit reason for her to leave them with Cass. Unfortunately for her, the based foot clan found her quicker than she originally anticipated. The dangerous encounter left her body several lacerations- one just above her left breast and a gash on her right side; her body throbbed with a faint aching and the brisk cold brushed her exposed legs. It was only seconds later where three black ninja dropped in the passage, drawing katanas out.

_Oh perfect..._ The brown haired female backed up as the group approached her, she was about to run for it when she tripped back, twisting her ankle in a way that wasn't originally intended to bend. She collapsed on the hard ground, her joint pain springing from her ankle.

Her eyes widened as she looked for any exit but the brick walls and a thick, wooden fence trapped her like a wild animal. Swallowing the lump forming in her throat, she concluded her options were stretched to her limit- so she moved on to the last resort.

Ophelia screamed.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Blue and purple froze as a blood-curtailing scream rang out in the night. Following the sound, they came upon familiar foot ninja surrounding a helpless female human. Immediately they kept into action, catching the group off-guard and defended the helpless girl. One of the ninja got close enough to shove the girl back into the brick wall, the crushing sound of her skull hitting the mortar caught Leo's ears just in time to see her crumble to the ground in an unconscious heap. The blue leader swiftly disarmed that fateful ninja with his weapon and kicked it into a nearby dumpster. Eventually the infantry retreated, with whatever dignity they had to save.

Leo watched them how with cold eyes before Donatello called his attention back to the damsel.

"She's still alive but she has some serious cuts Leo," The purple banded turtle diagnosed, "We need to get her to a doctor."

"I highly doubt any hospital will accept us Don." Leo hated to be the obvious one but no human in their right mind would come ten feet near them.

"Well, we can't leave her here. What do we do with her?"

Leo immediately had a flashback to Space Heroes. Captain Ryan had gone down to the jungle planet of Kacælor with one of his lieutenants, to see if any peaceful life existed on the surface below. While traveling they ran into a beautiful looking creature that had passed out near river.

_"What do we do with her captain?"_

_Captain Ryan stood up, "We may be explorers, Lieutenant, but we are also men- we cannot leave her here to whatever fate may come of her. Let's take her back to the ship; she may be able to tell us more about this planet."_

Shaking himself back to reality, Leo reminded himself of the situation, of the beautiful girl in Donatello's arm that need attention. "Take her back home, it's the quickest way to have her attended to."

"What? Leo you know Master Splinter doesn't want us bringing humans to the sewer!" Donatello hissed quietly, fearing any of Shredder's goons were lying around to hear them.

"Well, he'll have to forgive me this once! It's for the best." Leo scaled the nearby fire escape, "I'll find the others- go!" Before Don could argue further, the leader had vanished off into the night.

The mechanic only sighed, picking the girl up bridal style and headed for the nearest manhole cover_- this was not going to be pretty._

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Raphael was just about at the end of his rope- nothing had happened do far and that was enough to bore him but it also bore Mikey as well and when Mikey was bored... Have mercy. He had gone from vividly watching the street to gazing at the street lights to his fingers... A progression of which was destined for a fatal end. Then he began to bother him of no less, asking unnecessary questions to gauge some kind of response. The response nearly cost him his toes, the rebellious brother was about to wail of Mikey when their attention was caught by a whistle.

Peering over the edge of the building the two watched as a blonde haired teen stuck her tongue at a group if purple dragons, egging them on to follow her down an alley just in their view.

Michelangelo had to admit the girl looked rather pretty, with rich, blonde hair and a small, lean frame bouncing up and down in the asphalt street. Raphael was more concerned with the wild-looking band of street crud that had followed her into the dead-end street.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Nah-nah- Can't catch me!" Annabelle ran down the straights until she met the brick wall. Spinning around, she cornered herself against four burly guys with axes to grind- literally.

"Nowhere to run now girlie!" One of them taunted as he flashed his shank in her direction. "You're trapped."

"Perhaps I'm not the one trapped," She drawled on, a playful smile on her pink lips, "Perhaps you are the ones trapped in my scheme to conquer the world!"

The men exchanged confused glances, "This chick is nuts." One muttered under his breath.

"She's right though."

The new female voice from behind them spooked the gang, turning to see a smoking-hot teen with curling, fire-engine red hair; eyes shielded by reflective sunglasses.

"You all have five seconds to drop all you have before we get rough." The red-head's hands went to her hips, installing a sense of control over the atmosphere.

The main guy seemed to have had enough, launching toward the woman. She countered easily, taking the blade from his hand, twirling it with simple flourish, before placing it back in his awestruck hand.

"Try it again punk." She jested, stunning the man into actual trying to stab her again. She stopped his hand, restrained it- then proceeded to smack him across the face multiple times with little difficulty. Finally, she grasped his upper arm, swirling it around and into the dirt covered ground.

The others aimed to kill the girl and went for their weapons, only to find them gone.

"Looking for these?" The blonde girl motioned to the various weapons at her feet.

The gang members finally quit, taking off to save their skins. The leader picked his body off the ground, sneering, and "This ain't over brats" before running after his gang.

"Nice going Cass." Annabelle sent her friend a high-five.

The red-head called Cass only shook out her hand, "Damn his head was hard."

"Did you do it?" They took the weapons and deposited them in a nearby dumpster.

Her partner nodded, "They'll find him in the morning." They then began to casually walk away as if nothing had happened, straight out into Raphael and Michelangelo's vision.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"How did they handle all those purple dragons by themselves?" Raph was baffled.

"Kitties got claws..." Mikey chuckled, "Meeeeeoooooowwwwww."

The two brothers turned to see Leo appear behind them.

"Wassup?" The red masked spoke up first.

Leo pulled his brothers from the edge, "Don and I picked up a wounded girl on Fremont Street. She was being tormented by foot ninja."

"Uh, aren't we not supposed to take humans to the lair?" Mikey gently deadpanned the reminder their father figure told them.

"I know why he said." Leo didn't like being told the same fault again, "Just trust me ok?"

Just before he could turn around, the red masked turtle caught a spark race through his brother's eyes.

"So... Was she ok?" He ran to catch up him.

Leo raised an eye-ridge, suspecting something immediately, "Sort of? They really messed her up. Why so perked Raph?"

"Just wondering; can't a guy be concerned over the safety of a citizen?"

"Riiiggghhhtttt..."

Michelangelo watched his brothers bicker and rolled his light blue eyes,

_Brothers' man, what can ya do?_

He looked back down on the streets, where the redhead and blonde stood before, however the figures were gone. Frowning a bit, he scanned the streets, seeing no sign of them anywhere.

_Where'd they go?_

"Yo, Mikey, let's go!"

The orange masked turtle turned from the street without a second thought.

If he would have looked down- he would have seen the two women propped against the wall, listing to their every word with surprise and nervous looks on their faces.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

April struggle to keep her breath calm as she balanced on one foot, upon a stack two-by-fours, surrounded by a bed of burning coals. The faint smoke tickled her nostrils, making it hard her to concentrate on her breathing as instructed.

"Concentrate." Splinter sat across from her, pouring a cup of tea, "Let your mind drain of all worries and distractions, feel the energy flow in, out and through you."

Her eyes were closed, her hearing was almost gone- her body was perfectly still, trembling long stopped-

_This feeling… it's so amazing. Like I'm here- but my spirit is elsewhere…. _

"MASTER SPLINTER!"

April's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice awoke her ears once more and she caught herself from falling. She jumped across the coals and rushed to the main hall where she saw Donatello rush with a figure in his arms.

"What is it, Donatello?" The rat answered his son's call.

"There was an attack on the surface; this girl was attacked by the Foot clan." He motioned with his head to the girl in his arms. "She has serious wounds."

April got a look at the girl in the light and gasped, "Ophelia!"

This surprised everyone- "You know this girl?" The sensei asked politely.

"She was a transfer student at my school," April quickly explained, "from Japan. Her name is Ophelia Saīto." Her attention turned to Don, "Where did you find her?"

"Fremont Street- in the second alley, across from the Laundromat-" He distinctly went on, "Leo ordered me to bring her to you. We didn't know if we could get her hospitalized soon enough."

Splinter narrowed his eyes at the hurt girl, examining the blood coming through her shirt, "I will attend to her wounds- though I will need your assistance Ms. O'Neil."

April pointed to herself, "Me, I don't know a thing about medicine."

"Yes, but this is a friend of yours," He lowered his tone; "Also, she is a _female._"

April's lips went to an 'o' shape as she nodded, following her master into his room, leaving Donatello to await the results.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The turtle trio raced around the seemingly endless maze of sewer line that ran below the feet of millions of New Yorkers' feet.

"Slow down Heroes Boy!" Raphael called as Leonardo barely broke the sound barrier, "Where's the fire?"

The azul banded fighter forced his body to slow with little success, "The order was my responsibility Raph, I just want to know if it was the right choice, besides Donnie's probably is getting chewed out for it."

The strong gust of wind knocked them into the thin layer of unidentifiable liquid below them. When Leo got to his knees, a pair of neon yellow sneakers, laced with white and yellow laces. His head eyed them up to the face of the figure, whose forest green eyes sparkled with a hint of mischievousness.

"Hi."

Immediately they three drew their respected weapons, the blonde gasping, "Oh no! What am I gonna do?" She giggled before suddenly speeding around them in circles then stopping near another human figure. When the group looked again, their hands were empty, their weapons on the floor at the girls' feet.

Raphael immediately recognized the redhead, but up close she was fuller in detail. Her hair was made of red loose curls that came to the ends of her shoulder blades. She was wearing a white tank top, with black leather jacket, skinny jeans and heeled boots; the sunglasses that once covered her eyes were folded against her voluptuous chest.

"I heard you boys ran into a friend of mine tonight." Her wild eyes were crimson eyes that glistened like rubies.

"You know her?" Leo countered, eyeing his katana on the ground.

"We're kind of friends- I want to know where you took her-" Her words were strong, "Or else."

"And we're not the type to lead strangers around the sewers of New York." Raphael eyed back even stronger, his emerald green clashing with her scarlet irises. She motioned to the blonde who nodded, disappearing for a second as Mikey materialized next to where she originally stood. The crimson eyed negotiator drew a gleaming silver dagger from the inner lining of her coat, slowing drawing it to his throat.

"Now," She kept her tone level, "I'm gonna ask again. Show us where she is or I'll fillet your friend here." As she eyed the anxious red/blue duo, "Don't do anything rash now."

The leader watched his youngest brother barely move, drops of sweat trickling down his face as his pupils shrunk in fear. Leonardo looked at his second brother from his peripheral vision, who only nodded in compliance. The blue masked turtle sighed, "Alright."

"Excellent," She smirked, "Lead on then." The blonde speedster had picked up their weapons, with no sign of returning them any sooner. Pivoting on their heels, they slowly walked on, the girls and a threatened Michelangelo following.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

April wrung out the wet dish rag as she ran the piece across Ophelia's barely breathing chest. The wound was simple to what Splinter allowed himself to see and turned his back when she removed her white blouse. April had to admit, this was very honorable of the elder rat, not willing to expose the girl to any more humiliation than necessary. After wrapping her torso in bandage, she drew the blanket up to cover her.

"She's clean." She told her sensei as he allowed himself to turn around.

"Thank you April, I appreciate your compliance." The figure nodded to show his gratitude.

"It was nothing- I just hope she'll be ok." April frowned at the unconscious frame of her friend lying before her.

"The cuts are mainly superficial, she may have a scar but she will recover." Splinter's voice was just comforting to her. After her father was taken and she joined the turtles, she had drifted under his wing of parental care. He wasn't her father, no one could replace him, but Splinter was a wonderful father figure, although sometimes he was a bit over protective.

Donatello's cries from the outside of the door caught both their attentions as they ran out to see a blade pressed to Mikey's throat and Leo, Rah, and Don currently helpless on the floor, weaponless.

"HEY!" April yelled, running to disarm the girl who currently was threatening the orange banded turtle's life. She succeeded in getting Mikey away, but now the metal was near her face, seconds from impaling her eyes.

Everything seemed to freeze as a firm "STOP!" stopped everyone.

Standing in the doorway was Ophelia, awake and not happy.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2 is done! I hope people take interest in this; I have great plans for it. Please read and review!

-Phoenix


	3. Two households

Utsukushī Shikaku

Summary: April O'Neil thought all surprises were over when she met the turtles, after all what could be crazier than teenage mutant ninja turtles? Well, how about a group of teens called the Scarlet Carsons, vigilantes with pasts drenched in blood, who are not they seem. Surprised? TurtlesxOC's.

A/N: So, New Years is coming and hopefully I'll have this posted by then. This story seems to have peeked eyebrows so I aim to please- here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon and it's fantastic.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: Two households, both alike in dignity

Leonardo knew his bounds. When Splinter had taught them the ways of ninjitsu as young turtles, he felt this weighing sense of responsibility not just to his brothers but to himself. He wasn't one to abuse his knowledge, to pick on those who were helpless, until they were asking for a fight. He felt slightly proud of his ability, heck he could take a few punches and dish plenty out, he wasn't just a fifteen year old mutated turtle- he was a ninja.

Yet, as the silence pierced the atmosphere of their home he suddenly regretted all the lessons he had learned; they didn't seem to help here, only hurt the one's closet to him. Mikey was centimeters from a bleeding throat and now April was in the line of fire. The thought crossed his mind to attack the threatening redhead, to try and catch her off guard enough to disarm her. His sapphire eyes narrowed, it might get him killed but it would be worth it to save April. He was about to dash when that ominous cry stopped everything.

He was surprised to see the unconscious girl emerge from Splinter's room- considering her condition earlier. She had this presence that nearly rivaled their father only possessed; this stature of honor and strictness. Her long brown hair was still up, with some strains loosely curling from her head and her eyes were open now so he could see the sky blue color that filled them clearly. While her face looked a mixture of concern and anger, the drape of white sheets around her shoulders fell to her arms, revealed her fully bandaged chest and waist, essentially silhouetting her breast and hips. The brother couldn't understand why his body seemed to heat up at the simple sight.

The girl then noticed the chill and quickly covered back up; light pink blush highlighted the apples of her cheeks. Just as her expression changed to a shy look down, she toughened and returned her stern glare.

Leo only swallowed as the heat dulled slightly but didn't fade. He knew girls emotions were... subjective, as April had hinted earlier, but he had seen two different sides of the scale: anger and modesty, mere seconds apart. He didn't really know what to think of her now.

"Cass, what the devil are you doing?" She stormed toward the redhead and pulled April away with a firm tug, much to their surprise the other girl let her go relatively easily. "Are you trying to kill someone?!"

"Hey, you know me-" The redhead called Cass responded coolly, putting the blade away, "My ways of negotiation are strict, I'm not the U.N."

"Are you ok though?" The blonde who had been mostly quiet spoke up, "We heard you got messed up."

"It's only mere scratches, I've been through worse." When her attention noted the piled of weapons on the floor, her calmness turned to stern questioning. "Whose do those belong to?" Her finger motioned to the collection, with an unrelenting stare.

Mikey's high pitched whistle directed the answer with a spread arm gesture.

The sky-blue eyed girl rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing, "…Give them back, please."

The blonde nodded and picked up the ninja weapons and gave them to the orange banded turtle, mouthing a quiet 'sorry' with a small smile on her lips. The freckled brother only shrugged as his kin found it safe to get off the floor, the sense of danger fading until it was non-existent.

April, thoroughly confused began asking all kinds of questions, "Ophelia… what's going on? Who are these girls? Why were they trying to kill us?"

"If I was actually trying to kill you, you'd be dead already." Cass narrowed her eyes as her hands went to her hips.

Ophelia touched the redheads shoulder, silencing her threat, "I'm sorry April, this was never meant to involve anyone… this wasn't supposed to have happened." The last part of the sentence was more directed to the dagger wielder than O'Neil.

"Well since it has involved others, I believe you all owe us some answers." Leonardo noted as the female group was joined by the ninjas.

The wounded girl nodded, "Very well... I suppose introductions are in order first. My name is Ophelia Saīto." Her hands flicked to each side indicating the redhead and blonde, "This is Cassandra Monroe and Annabelle Lee." The redhead rolled her ruby eyes, while the green eyed girl gave a playful salute.

"Our pasts are exactly the easiest to understand." Ophelia told the listening group, "We were soldiers in the strengthened Foot clan overseas in Japan." She paused as she caught the red masked turtle slowly reaching for his sai, "The key word of the statement being 'were'."

"So you used to work for the foot clan!?" Mikey asked incredulously.

"It's not like we had a choice." Cassandra's voice was cold with venom; "They kidnapped us when we were children… after they killed our parents…"Her voice died as Annabelle looked away uncomfortably for a moment.

"We were trained to join the basic levels of the clan but unfortunately we excelled above our set expectations. We were separated from all other trainees and raised under… cruel conditions." April bit back her tongue at what cruel meant seeing the pained look on Ophelia's face as she went on, "When Cass and I reached out 16th year, Anna her 15th, we were experimented on with this glowing substance-"

"Mutagen," Leonardo called, "The Foot had access to Kraang Mutagen?"

"Obviously." Raphael deadpanned.

"May I continue?" The voice silenced the two as they each allowed her to go on. "Thank you. They injected the gel into our bodies and it somehow affected our composition."

The purple banded turtle looked as if he actually comprehended her words, "How?"

"We don't know… I think it mutated our cellular DNA to change us." Ophelia snuggled into her sheet tighter as April rubbed her shoulder, "You all encountered it as well I assume?"

Splinter spoke up, much to the girls' inner surprise as they didn't notice the figure at first, "Yes, It was the gel that altered me from my human form and mutated the turtles."

April swore she heard Cass mumble something about officially seeing everything, "SO what did the gel do to you guys?"

"Well, the serum affected us differently…" Ophelia turned to the blonde, "Anna gained super speed and agility."

"No way!" Michelangelo gushed as the girl smiled, took a running pose and bolted all around the area of the sewer, leaving a faint gold trail in her wake. She continued this for a moment before skidding to a stop, folding her arms triumphantly, with a "So way."

Ophelia then motioned to Cassandra, "Cass gained metamorphous powers."

"Meaning-?" Raph rudely asked as he rolled his eyes. When he looked back in the direction where the redhead stood, he was surprised to see himself there instead. All the detail were perfect- his bandaged hands, the chip in his plastron, heck even the shade of red in his mask was identical. When the mirror image opened its eyes though, his bright green color was a dark ruby red.

"It means I'm a shape-shifter." … It sounded just like him too…_ Shell…_

Leonardo was definitely impressed by the girls' attributes but one was left, "What's your ability Ophelia?"

The fair girl looked up to meet his dark blue eyes, before looking back down, "I gained his limited sense of telepathy- I can predict the attacks of my opponent as well as weak spots by sight alone."

April recalled the monkey they had saved just a time ago, "Really?"

Ophelia nodded, "Although I don't prefer to use my skill unless necessary."

"And that's why we're in this scenario now." The Raphael-image shifted back to the red-haired girl, "If you had shown up at the rendezvous when we planned then none of this would have happened."

"Yes, I realize this, but-" She was cut off by the sound of the TV cutting to a news report.

"This is breaking news! Police have discovered recently acquitted CEO Lance Johnson dead in his New York office." April caught the familiar name and rushed to turn up the volume, "The report tells that Police responded to the scene after one security guard noted the building's doors were unlocked. Officers found Johnsons secretary bound and gagged in a janitor's closet and Mr. Johnson dead on the floor of his head office. Medics report that his body was lax with a crashed skull; bodily fluids around the body are being analyzed to reveal heavy levels of arsenic and cyanide."

"This style of crime has been reported at least twelve times before on the west coast. During a three month period, reports have been documented of murders in California. Detectives believe the crimes were committed by a group of three participators, named 'The Scarlet Carsons' by the public. However the striking similarities, officials cannot rule out that this was not an act committed by the same group."

"These 'Scarlet Carsons' are in New York?" Mikey chewed on his fingernails, sight fear edging into his voice.

"Like we need more of those…" Leo grumbled under his breath while still focusing on the report.

"Then we'll handle them like the rest." Raphael punched his fist to emphasize his point. April felt Ophelia cringe beside her and begin to fidget nervously.

"While there is yet to be an arrest, speculators have named this incident a homicide. One resident told police that they spotted several people leaving the building a few hours before." The screen flashed up a suspect sketch that looked identical to the wounded girl, Annabelle and Cassandra, "These are the sketches of the suspects, anyone that sees these women are asked to contact the authorities. A $500,000 reward has been offered by the company itself for the arrest of the criminals at large. This is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe reporting at-"

The reporter was viscously cut off by a silver knife hitting the power button. Everyone turned to look at Cass, who cracked her knuckles wordlessly. The younger blonde girl looked ready to explode as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

April was the first to speak, "Those sketches looked awfully similar to you three."

"Yeah so?" Cassandra acknowledged the girl's statement, but remained vague on the actual answer.

Michelangelo practically jumped at the girls to get a better view of them, silently investigating their appearances. Moments later, he made to speak but then thought more pacing back and forth.

"Wait for it…" Donatello responded to April's odd look. With a snap of his fingers he finally put the pieces together.

"IT WAS YOU GUYS!" He pointed dramatically as Donatello only sighed.

Anna was the first to defend, "Now, let's not jump to conclusions! Just cuz we may look like the suspects, were found in the same general area and come off rather suspiciously doesn't mean we're guilty!" She turned back a bit naively, "…Does it?"

Cass sucked her teeth and face-palmed her forehead, "Why don't you stop running your mouth, Anna?" The blonde looked a bit put-down and promptly stopped talking.

Ophelia hadn't said anything since the report cut out, and Splinter could see the wheels in her mind turning, trying to form some answer. He figured now was the time to step in. "We are not one to judge those we do not know simply based on the situation. Whether or not these women were involved is not our concern."

"But Sensei- we could be harboring criminals!" Donatello was mainly worried about what would happen if the investigation led to their front door.

"Yeah, blue and green do not go well together," Mikey paused as he felt his leader's eyes drill a hole into his back, "Heh sorry about that Leo."

Before Leo could jump him for the comment, Ophelia opened her eyes, looking directly at the tall rat, "My friend and I need to speak privately, may we have a moment alone… please?"

Splinter was about to speak when he actually met the girl's blue eyes. They were mixed with emotions he had known once… fear, anxiousness, pain. When he had lost everything and was forced to make the choice of leaving his homeland for a new one across the sea. Decided, he stepped aside and extended his long hand toward his room, nodding in assurance.

Her eyes filled with thankful sincerity as she grabbed the arms of her comrades and ushered them inside the quarters. "Thank you, we won't be long." She closed the door behind her, leaving the rest of the crowd in silence, the white sheet that once covered her lay forgotten on the floor where she once stood.

Immediately questioned flooded Splinter's sensitive ears-

"Why?"

"How could you show them sympathy?"

"What's gotten into you?"

"_Are you insane?!"_

With a wave of his hand, he silences his pupils calmly stating, "Even a dying man is allowed a final request." No one had a decent comeback to that.

"I wish we knew what they were talking about in there…" April mumbled to herself. Donnie happened to be close enough to hear which gave him an idea. He disappeared for this lab then quickly returned.

"Where's the fire, Don?" Leo asked.

"I thought of a way to spy in on them." He showed off the small device shaped like a small bug, "I've been working on this listening device for a while and I've been meaning to test it."

Mikey eyes the thing with slight curiosity, "Donnie… you mad a BUG! Get it? Like a listening bug? Please tell me I'm not the only one who finds this funny."

"Whatever lets you sleep easier at night…-" Raph remarked under his breath as Leo nudged his torso.

"Ok, so how do we get it in there?" The leader asked as Donatello drew a blank, obviously not thinking that far ahead. April noted the sheet on the ground and got an idea.

"I got this." She picked up the sheet, holding out her hand as the mechanic handed the device over uneasily, "Can you guys stand back- I can't have you blowing my cover." She jokingly asked as the orange banded turtle removed a smoke bomb, erupting in a puff of dramatic purple smoke. April rolled her eyes, pretending to ignore the four ninja's hiding behind the nearby columns.

The teen wrapped the device in the sheet and knocked on the door. Prying it open, she noted each girl, Ophelia sitting on the floor with Annabelle in mid-pace and Cassandra standing there.

"I thought people knew what 'being alone' meant." The curly redhead sighed in an exasperated manner.

"Sorry, you dropped this outside." April apologized and handed the brunette her sheet. With a nod, the spy left quietly, walking past Cassandra accidently bumping into her in the process. Muttering a quick 'sorry', she left promptly, shutting the door behind her.

Outside, the band of turtles had gathered around Donatello's makeshift laptop.

"Did you plant it?"

"Yep." April crouched beside the laptop as the mechanical turtle took a breath of faith.

"Alright, cross your fingers." He tapped in a few commands and suddenly the speakers flooded with sparks of life. "Oh yeah, WHO'S DA TURTLE!"

A simultaneous "SHHH!" silenced the inventors celebration s female voices began to flood the machine, out to their ears.

"_We're dead women."_ April recognized the sound of the blonde's voice.

"_Annabelle!"_

"_Well it's true! The minute we walk back into society we'll be spotted-"_

"_Not every citizen is a police officer."_

"_No, but everyone watches the news Fela, especially if there's talk of serial killing maniacs." _Cassandra now- _"I hate to admit it- but Anna is right."_

"_Then what do you suggest?" _Ophelia sounded breathless, _"Because the last time we listened to your idea, eleven criminals were killed!" _

"_Look- these guys wiggled out of the justice system. Murderers, Assaulters, Scammers- they thought they could beat the system and get away clean. WE made them pay for their sins- for the safety of all!"_

"_Cassandra, we also came here in an attempt to flee from all the blood WE'VE been forced to spill!"_

There was a silence before Ophelia's sound returned morosely.

"_Who were we to judge those with bloodied hands when our own ledgers are stained?"_

There was ruffling noises in the background, before a degenerative sigh-

"_So… now what? We give up? Turn ourselves in? New York doesn't have the death penalty but we will definitely get life in prison." _

"_Maybe we should have stayed in Japan…" _Anna sadly added.

"_No… this is my fault." _Ophelia sounded like she was in a confessional,_ "I'm the one who drove us to flee the Clan; I got us on that plane that brought us here… I ultimately let us commit these heinous acts- It is me who is to blame. I'll turn myself in- say I killed my two accomplices and burned their remains, that way you two will be free again."_

April felt herself gasp, heat burning her eyes with forming tears, "She wouldn't- she can't!"

Leonardo placed a hand on her shoulder to silently comfort her, before Cass voiced her opinion back, with a mix of firm compassion-

"_And deal our entire lives knowing you gave up your life for ours? That is not gonna happen."_

"_Like you said, what choice do we have? I'd give my life any day to see that you guys have some chance to redeem yourselves… It's the only way I can repay you for all you've done for me."_

"_We're in this together, Ophelia! We swore that we'd never split- we're a family!" _Anna's voice was breaking while Cass responded dully, _"Some family…"_

"_Look we can't run and I could never expect them to take us in- especially after the way we've treated them. This is our fight- we'll fight it alone." _

April stood up, "We can't let them do that."

"There isn't much we can do April." The purple masked turtle said with an unfortunate tone.

"Yeah, it's not like we can keep them down here." Mikey added.

Splinter remained silent, his eyes closed as he meditated on what he had just heard.

That wasn't sufficient for the human girl, "I know they feel this feeling of responsibility for what they've done but- but their teenagers, like me! They're not adults- they can make mistakes, mistakes they really regret! If I did something horrible would you guys let me take the fall?" Her question was answers with sincere looks she knew by heart now, "Then why are they any different. They'll be judged by their actions instead of who they really are- just like they judge you guys on your looks; I'm sorry but I can't let them give up so easily."

Her attention turned to her teacher, the tall rat nearby, "I don't know why but I sense good in them- something I can't explain but just feel."

His amber eyes opened to see the young girl, the adopted member of the family, pleading with her eyes for some support. He gripped his staff harder, eyeing his sons-

"Do you agree with Ms. O'Neil?" At first there was silence before a chorus responded positively, fully agreeing with April's idea, "Then it is settled- we offer our home to be shared, however it is fully up to them if they accept."

At that moment the door to the master's room was slid open and the girls fell out, dog pilling on the floor. Obviously they had been listening through the thin paper doorway, and in turn, it back fired highly. After quickly standing and brushing themselves off, Annabelle spoke.

"You guys are willing to take us in?"

April nodded, everyone backing her up as Ophelia, clutching the folded up sheet to her chest, exchanged looks with Cassandra, who gave her a knowing smile. "…Beats being homeless."

"So… you're staying?" April's pale blue eyes met Ophelia's sky blue orbs, who nodded in return.

"If you are so gracious to have us, how could we refuse such a heartfelt offer?"

The red masked turtle began to protest; "Now I wouldn't say 'heartfelt'-"

Before the blue banded one cut him off, "What he's trying to say is welcome to your new home."

He couldn't help but watch Ms. Saīto's eyes light up, a warm smile cascading across her fine pink lips. Something about her smile sent the warm feeling through his skin again, more plushed than the burn of before.

"I forgot introductions of my own." The yellow-dressed teen addressed each character,

"This is Master Splinter," She gestured to the tall rat that nodded in recognition, then moved on to the multi-colored turtles, "And the guys- Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo."

Ophelia lowered her tone to whisper in April's ear, "You realize they're named after famous renaissance men, correct?"

"Yeah, Splinter loved the renaissance age and named the turtles after them." April explained.

"That's so cool- GROUP HUG GUYS!" Before they could realize, they found themselves in a headlock, all entrapped in Annabelle's rather strong grip.

The three remaining girls giggled and rolled their eyes, "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship- I just don't get how you know what we were going to do."

April O'Neil motioned to the neatly folded sheet, "We bugged the sheet."

Ophelia let the white bed sheet unravel until the small bug shaped device fall on the stone floor. When Cass first saw the bug, she jumped back a bit a small scream passed through her mouth, then in a furry tromped the device until it was in millions of tiny, sparking pieces.

Seeing his only listening agent being smashed, motivated him to wiggle out of the blonde's grip, "Hey," Donatello motioned to the now crushed device, "it was only mechanical."

"Why would you make it in the shape of a bug? It's weird- and I DON'T LIKE THEM!" Her voice wavered toward the end, "Sorry."

He only sighed, "Well, back to the drawing board…"

"Preferably something that isn't shaped like a creepy-crawly." Anna giggled as she released the rest, rubbing their sore necks.

Splinter sighed, ever shaking his head, "I sense the days of peace slowly ending…"

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3 is done, my first work of the New Year! Hope all goes well for 2013, love you all.

-Phoenix


End file.
